


Служили два товарища, тому я был свидетель

by Swanheart69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanheart69/pseuds/Swanheart69
Summary: Cмерть персонажа.





	Служили два товарища, тому я был свидетель

**Author's Note:**

> Cмерть персонажа.

Фрэнк докурил сигарету и, потушив окурок об урну, выбросил его. Хотелось еще, но он уже и так слишком долго оттягивал неизбежное. Однажды в пабе какой-то напыщенный докторишка из местной больницы сказал, как ему повезло, что не нужно иметь дело с живыми.

— Вот нам и лечить их, и переживать, а вдруг ошибся, и тянуть за собой груз вины, что сделал не так. А ты себе сидишь в своем морге, да режешь мертвых. Никаких забот и переживаний.

Фрэнк, тогда уже изрядно пьяный, хорошенько врезал этому кретину. Потому что переживания были. Еще какие. Он десять лет работал патологоанатомом, но так полностью и не привык видеть бессмысленность в насильственных смертях. Молодых было особенно жалко. Да, с годами эта боль притуплялась, чувства приходилось отбрасывать в сторону, иначе работу и не сделаешь. Сухо диктуешь свои выводы полицейским и печатаешь отчеты под музыку, лишь бы не замечать окружающие тебя трупы, которые еще вчера радовались жизни.

Но иногда...

Марк Уайт, любимец их городка, еще молодой, но такой неглупый коп. Душа нараспашку, первый парень на деревне. Отлично играл в бильярд и любил попинать мяч с детворой по выходным.

А пуля — дура.

Фрэнк в сердцах пнул лежавший под ногами камень. Тот проскакал по тротуару и оказался на середине парковки. На ней было только две машины — его и сержанта Клайва Брауна. К горлу предательски подступил ком, который Фрэнк тут же насильно проглотил. Не время и не место расклеиваться. Поежившись от очередного порыва холодного ветра, он толкнул дверь и вошел внутрь.

У стола, повернувшись спиной к двери, стоял Клайв. Он склонил свою уже почти лысую голову над закрытым покрывалом трупом своего напарника. Его плечи дрожали. Фрэнка почему-то это взбесило.

— Ну и как ты, черт возьми, это допустил, Клайв? Парню и тридцати не было.

Ответа не последовало. Фрэнк лишь рассерженно выдохнул и принялся переодеваться.

— Говорил ему не соваться туда. Скоро должно было прибыть подкрепление. И... Но он заладил, как невменяемый: "Убьют заложников, убьют. Я только выиграю для нас время". А я, старый олух, его отпустил.

В голосе Клайва слышалось столько боли, что Фрэнк невольно смягчился. Он тяжело вздохнул.

— Ладно уж, старина. Что было, то было. Нет смысла сейчас посыпать голову пеплом.

Клайв вдруг резко поднял голову. Глаза его были красные, лицо — белое. Сейчас он мало походил на знакомого всем Клайва Брайна, грозу местных преступников и знатока самых пошлых анекдотов. Теперь он походил на отца, оплакивающего гибель сына.

— Это моя вина, — прохрипел он. — Как старший, я должен был остановить его.

— Следствие разберется, — сухо заметил Фрэнк. Он знал, что его слова прозвучали жестоко, но при этом понимал — утешение вряд ли поможет.

Клайв невесело усмехнулся. Он повернулся и взял со стула свою фуражку.

— Следствие разберется. Ага, уж я-то об этом позабочусь. Распотрошу местный улей, но разберусь. Давай уж, говори, что нашел.

Фрэнк кивнул и откинул покрывало.

Не время оплакивать. Нужно делать свою работу. Им обоим. Горевание придется оставить на потом.


End file.
